


A Waste of Breath

by cavale



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: BFFs, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Plot, Points of View, Spirits, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>大綱：他們是Amy Dyer復生後最愛的人，那份愛比銘刻在墓碑上的字句更加永垂不朽。<br/>視角：Amy POV。<br/>棄權：S02E06 spoiler有。</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Waste of Breath

**Author's Note:**

> 大綱：他們是Amy Dyer復生後最愛的人，那份愛比銘刻在墓碑上的字句更加永垂不朽。  
> 視角：Amy POV。  
> 棄權：S02E06 spoiler有。

客房房門未落鎖，仍維持她跟Simon道晚安時所推開的角度。  
沉穩的男聲從門後傳出，不用走近一瞧她也知道Simon應當整裝完畢，單膝跪地，一手倚靠床緣，向著牆面上的三位一體的掛畫低喃禱詞。  
她無法肯定那段經文的出處，可能是馬太福音或哥林多後書，畢竟她素來不是熱衷於主日學的孩子，總喜愛坐在教堂的最後一排，以便隨時開溜，撥弄著墓園矮牆邊的野花叢，沿道走到樹林裡去。如果說每個人心裡都有個上帝，就不應該用華麗美崙的教堂囚錮住祂，她會嘴裡哼著童謠的曲調，手裡編織相互纏繞的草莖，邀請祂到她最喜愛的那片草坪席地而坐，以花冠為祂加冕。  
她從未見過不死先知一面，自然無法贈他花冠，但先知將跟從他腳步的十二門徒之一送到她身邊，於是她追隨上去，手把著手邀請Simon，回到既是她人生終點也是新生起點的諾頓村。  
  
時間方早，她盤算著要怎麼趁下雨前把手洗的襯裙掛去後院晾，便豎起耳朵聽到門把旋轉，緊接大門一聲開闔。  
穿衣鏡正對著玄關擺在角落的椅凳，是她母親擺的，站在走廊的底端即可望見鏡像，這麼一來不需大費周章走到玄關就可以看到誰回來了。  
  
現在是Kieren坐在椅子上面。  
呢料長擺的大衣底下是修身的黑西裝，足踏以鞋油打亮的皮鞋，頸上掛有條褐色基調的碎花圍巾，不愧是藝術家呢，配色逕自從為底的一身黑中跳脫出來，呼應著他摘下來擱在矮桌上的紳士帽。  
她抿嘴而笑，步子放輕想迎上前去招呼，給予她的最佳死人好朋友一個驚喜，因為從Kieren的角度是看不到她的。  
就在快到起居室時，Kieren突地傾身後仰，險些撞著椅背，回復到原姿勢時卻又將雙手按在額際，將梳整好的髮絲後撥，這讓全看在眼裡的她不禁噗哧一笑，笑Kieren像個手足無措的孩子，讓人不禁想走過去給他一個擁抱，托起那削長微陷的雙頰，以指腹搓揉高突的顴骨，親暱的用鼻尖相觸，對視間用唇語告訴他別老皺著眉，不然就辜負這張俊俏的臉蛋哩。  
可Kieren沒留意到她，躬身向前，整張臉埋在雙膝間的手掌裡。  
  
她又往前踏了一步。  
  
而Simon不知何時已從房裡走出來了，身著正式場合他才會套上的西裝，她知道那是Simon入殮時的壽衣，即便些微磨損和髒汙，他還是珍惜保存著。  
她看著他於Kieren跟前半跪著，伸出手牢牢握住Kieren微顫的手背，把交錯的十指藏入掌中，舉到唇邊輕吻著指節，似乎對抬起眼來的Kieren說了些什麼，自她佇足的位置無法聽清。  
  
Simon半是攙扶著Kieren站起身來，拾起帽子的同時為他的肩線拂去皺褶，自己再從大衣的掛鉤上取下帶帽的深藍外套，迅速套入衣袖，拉直領口，一副準備出門的樣貌。  
  
她著急起來，心想行事曆上是有什麼活動她不記得，怎麼他們也沒想到得提醒她一聲。  
欲張口叫喚的那刻，背對著她的Kieren手裡憑空出現一方摺疊平整的速寫紙，應該是從大衣內袋掏出的她才沒留意到，已經推開大門的Simon應Kieren的動作轉過身，神情肅穆地注視著那張紙，直到它在Kieren手裡完全展開。  
  
照進屋裡的天光漸明，隔段距離，她得瞇起眼才隱約看出那是張炭筆勾勒的肖像畫，五官的神韻仔細的琢磨過，線條雖然簡要卻非隨興之作──  
  
  
她忽然發現，畫中的人是她。  
  
  
倏地，她停下步伐，沒再追上去。  
眼睜睜看著前方的兩人先後跨出門檻，門縫間夾出的亮帶漸窄，最後是由掌著握把的Simon順手帶上了門，室內隨之重新歸於昏暗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  


fin 06/17/2014

 

 

 

 

  * 開頭引用詩句出自愛爾蘭詩人W. B. Yeats(1865-1939)的十六行詩An Irish Airman Foresees His Death，權衡各家翻譯，我決定選用葉劉淑儀的譯版。這是S02E01裡Simon表示自己會選用的墓誌銘，原文為：



A waste of breath the years behind　　　　　    
In balance with this life, this death.

  * Simon所言的禱詞出自新約聖經的加拉太書 (Galatians) ，是由門徒保羅寫給加拉太(現今土耳其的一個地區)基督徒的一封信。



加拉太書6:8該句如下：「順著情慾撒種的，必從情慾收敗壞；順著聖靈撒種的，必從聖靈收永生。」   
("Whoever sows to please their flesh, from the flesh will reap destruction; whoever sows to please the Spirit, from the Spirit will reap eternal life.)   


**Author's Note:**

> 我很喜歡影集裡那段「Amy曾經問過我要走多遠的距離才能接納自己，我那時認為要走很遠很遠......」


End file.
